1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a preparation device for mixing one or more solid chemical components with water to obtain a solution for the liquid processing of photographic material.
2. Description of the Art
Mixers of powdery chemicals are known for use in the preparation of photographic processing solutions, such as developer and fixing baths. Advantages of powdery over liquid chemicals are a considerable reduction of packaging material a reduction of transport costs because of reduced weight, and smaller storage area.
However, the operation required for mixing powder with water to obtain a ready photographic solution is a disadvantage. Mixing relatively small volumes of liquid, of the order of magnitude of 20 l or less does not raise problems in practice, but mixing larger volumes can cause the powder congealing and sinking to the bottom unless expensive mixing devices are used.